The Returning - Bone and Ash Part 2
by Awatere11
Summary: 10 years have passed now his little piece of peace is shattered as he is tasked with a quest that might ensure a future he desires. Tissues alert and a fluffy kitty may be needed to squish while reading this one ... it was a real shite for disappearing and the rewrite was fierce... you know I can be terrible when annoyed xxxx love my crumbly ...always
1. Chapter 1

Well, here we go part 2 that caused me so much grief with it's disapearing act. Have a great weekend and I hope my offering pleases xxxxxx

* * *

1

The little one man cabin sat back nestled in the grove on the side of the mountain unseen from below. Only way in was by goat track or flight and right now a little dragon was quietly sunbathing as it was his normal afternoon chore.

A goat stood nearby chewing thoughtfully as it cast an evil eye as at Theo and then is casually started to walk towards the cabbage patch, the chain dragging in the ground catching in the stone along the path and making a soft sound like running water.

The goat froze.

Eyeball rolling, nobody moved as the black dragon continued to imbibe so it continued its stalk.

Inside the cabin the warm bed tucked in behind the fire was empty, the owner currently reading with his feet up on the table, a rare display of naughtiness he allowed himself since they were his inside moccasins after all. The faint sound of the chain found its way to his ears and the page being turned waivered. Ianto placed the book he had been reading on the table and wandered outside.

He stretched, then scratched at his beard, his long hair sun kissed with golden tips as it swung around his face and he looked every part the bum he felt.

"Going somewhere?" he asked casualty and the goat froze, it's lips parted as if to answer and so close I could smell it's quarry. It perceivably sighed. The lettuce was so damn close.

Theo tapped a claw gently and the goat turned to stomp back to the tree it had spent the afternoon chewing at until the limb had given. It now glared at the tree as if it were to blame for this mess as Ianto walked across the pebbles to re-clip it to a larger limb, "There ya are. Have at it."

The goat found no reply served so it pursed it's lips and blew a raspberry instead, then shot under the tree's ranches as a shadow fell over them and Ianto looked up with annoyance as he called out "That had better not be the same place as last week. You know the farmers can count ya mad mare!"

Myfanwy landed with the gentle thud of amusement at the anger she always encouraged, the sheep in her talons dead and plump. Theo immediately hooted and did the weird wibble-wobble skip over to ask for some. Like a good mama bird she let her chick clack and then removed a limb for him, the little black excitedly rushing to the brook to wash it. A strange habit he had, washing things but it was cute too and she seemed amused by it as she turned to face her rider, his face bland.

She looked at her prize and his face then removed another limb and placed it at his feet, pushing it with her beak as if to show it was all good. Really. Yum.

Ianto sighed, "Well. You know you are a horrible wench. Next time go in the other direction so I can at least pretend I don't know you are poaching form Mr Ferb. I do not know why you dislike him so."

She clacked her beak then tore at the fleece and Ianto went in, placing the leg on the table and removing the skin to reveal the nice fat meat.

He spent time preparing it and stoking the fire for his oven then he placed the meat in and went back to to peruse the garden for some vegetables. Might even get some nice gravy off that.

Ah.

The high life, he thought to himself with a snort of amusement. Once upon a time he would have been dinning with kings and queens, his tunic too tight, the collar too stiff and his smile too fake. He looked around his little piece of lovely and sighed.

That shadow at the corner of his eye was always there… the bond making it impossible to ignore.

Jack.

Ianto looked out over the valley below to the castle barely visible in the distance and knew this was the true reason for building in this spot … able to see the royal standard in the breeze that told him Jack was home.

No matter how hard he tried to stay away, he still needed to be close enough that the bond did not cleave his heart in two with the forced separation and he turned to go back in with his vegetables and heavy heart, the flags in the distance waving forlornly back.

Their sullen king inside the castle currently standing at the window of his queen's chambers at the mountain where he sought comfort as she struggled to breathe behind him, their second born child crying weakly in her arms.

"What shall we call him?" Jasmine asked, glancing at the old queen who stood nearby waiting to rush to her aged husband's bedside to tell him he had a grandson, an heir.

"Toto" Jack said softly, "For the one who gave us this. The one who sacrificed for this. Were it not for him, I would not be here and this little life would not exist."

"Yes, for Ianto" Jasmine said softly as she felt the sting after all this time. Ten years, it had been a decade since that day and Jack had not aged a day since, even if his eyes had become so old. The old king had handed over his crown when he had fallen from his horse and become infirm, their first baby born in the shadow of Jack's coronation. They had struggled for this second one in the hopes of a male heir and now she was relieved that they had managed it.

But Jack was right.

If Ianto had not saved him with his spark of life…had not left when asked so Jack could focus on their marriage…this would not exist.

Why must there be so much sacrifice for the realm of ungrateful subjects?

"Toto it is, my liege."


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ianto stretched as he walked out, his fingers carding through the long hair that he was considering braiding today, such was the fast and heady pace of life on the mountain but he paused as he found a dragon sitting calmly discussing the weather with Myfanwy while Theo rushed to offer her a twig for a scratch.

"Gwen?"

The dragon turned her head in hello and he wondered what they had been discussing to stop all noise as he had appeared, something he might not like? "Conspiring to take over the worlds ladies?"

Both dragon blinked at him slowly to show their impatience with his humour. He grinned, OK, whatever it was it was not something dire or Gwen would not be able to help but gush about it.

He went over and dunked his head in the barrel of rainwater, coming up with a roar as he shook his head like a dog, then laughter had him turning with shock.

"Rhys? By the gods" Ianto slapped at his chest as his friend stood under some trees looking at the display, "You gave me a bloody freight. What are you doing here, she usually comes alone for an afternoon of high tea on the Wednesday."

Rhys snorted with mirth, "Me day off. I could either try not to kill a newbie who has no idea how to bond to his dragon or I could escape. I decided it might be safer all round if I come here."

"Well ... sit. I was going to make some breakfast, have you eaten?" Ianto asked as he bustled for the chicken coop.

"Breakfast?" Rhys looked up at the high sun, "Are you joking Mister up At Dawn?"

"Well … I was engrossed in a book" Ianto grinned and Rhys laughed as he assured him he could never turn down a good feed.

"So, what news" Ianto said as they began to eat and Rhys glanced towards the castle like he was considering. "Come now. Say what you came to."

"Her majesty Queen Jasmine has birthed him a son"

"Ah. Finally. A relief after the first born was a girl, her people still do the son before daughter thing right?" Ianto nodded, "And all is well?"

Ianto looked up at the still friend.

"Rhys?"

"Jasmine… is not recovering" Rhys said with obvious discomfort, "Ah … this one…she is older and the first was so large that she almost killed her. The doctor warned against a second one, especially at her age with her…"

"It had barely been ten years since they wed, what…seven since Kellie was born" Ianto frowned as he leaned back, "Jasmine is what…thirty five?"

"And her body is that of a sixty year old, Ianto you don't understand. She never fully recovered from the first, the disappointment of a girl so obvious even though Jack was overjoyed and we all knew wee Kellie can rule… Jasmine's people…well. She felt she had to give a boy."

"And now …. It was too much?" Ianto felt horror as he glanced at the castle again, the thought of Jack being left alone unappealing to him. They had all sacrificed so much for the betterment of the people, their royal blood forcing them to yield… all for this?

"She is failing, yeah" Rhys sighed, "Publically they say she is just recovering but the healers…Owen is beside himself and blames himself for not slipping something in her waters to block attempts at conception but… it was a miracle within itself. After Kellie was conceived and their need to provide an heir done the two barely sleep in the same bed. He was drunk due to the Old King's Birthday party. They are like best friends with benefits not like…lovers, ya know? The affection is more like siblings than…"

"Don't" Ianto rose, "please… don't."

Rhys nodded and looked down at the mossy floor of the dell, "He sleeps in your old quarters sometimes and…"

"RHYS!" Ianto snapped, "If you cannot mind my poor heart ... don't"

"Sorry" Rhys sighed as he looked up at his friend, "I just…this so unfair. You saved his life by bonding to him, now you live up here so that bond does not detract from their duty to rule. It seems unfair, they love one another but are not in love, not like…"

Ianto turned to go inside as the same old argument began, "See yourself off if ya like"

Rhys knew he had pushed, like he always seemed to but damn it all he didn't know what else to do here. He turned to the castle and sighed, signalling to Gwen that they were leaving and she complained bitterly as she stomped over to kneel for him, her afternoon of gossip interrupted.

He glanced back and Myfanwy canted her head and then turned to talk to the little black.

Whatever Gwen had told her, she was alarmed and their conversation had Ianto coming back out to watch Rhys move through the air for the keep.

"What are you up to" he muttered, frowning as he turned to the dragons, "Myf? What did Gwen tell you?"

Her answer was a snort as she closed her eyes and mimed sleep.

Cow.

Ianto saw the bundle of food Rhys had brought and sighed, opening it to find the spices he had needed for the roast the night before laughing softly at the irony of the gods.

They had a wicked sense of humour.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ianto was weeding, the shadow cast by Theo welcome as his delicate Mara skin would not last five minutes in the afternoon heat and Theo was enjoying the same said heat as he sang a little song of encouragement. Such a loving dragon this one, so grateful even after all this time that Ianto had saved him and gives him affection.

Ianto heard the flap of wings and sighed, not turning as he said loudly, "Better not have a cow with you this time."

"I beg your pardon?"

Ianto shot to his feet and swung to gape at the old queen as she slipped from the back of Gwen, Rhys helping her with obvious dismay at the thought of touching her in such a familiar way.

"Majesty?"

"Oh hush, you know full well I am just the king's mother these days" she snorted as she looked around and Myfanwy rushed to offer shade. "With Jack wearing the crown I am a little more free when not at my husband's bedside."

Ianto knew now as he watched Rhys move from foot to foot his visit the other day was to check the place out and him to make sure he was not too scary and he glared, relieved he had at least braided his hair down his back and the beard was clipped that morning as her visits were usally prewarned events with time to tidy, "Please my lady, sit. I have fresh elderberry nip."

"Oh do you?" her face lit up as the rare drink was offered that he made just for her although she didn't realise and he settled with three glasses in the shade of the trees, the dragon all huddling again as something clearly had Gwen on edge. Their wings also gave shade to their humans as their heads touched communing.

"So… we can do the pleasantries and dance for a bit or you can just get down to it" Ianto said as she took her first sip and she snorted into her drink.

"You always were direct"

"Pays to be" he agreed.

"Jasmine is ill. We have not revealed it but I know some are already getting suspicious and…she will fail. W have had it confirmed that she will not recover this time" the queen sighed as she showed genuine remorse. The problem is a delegation coming for a summit meeting with three other lands. We cannot cancel and Jack cannot leave her side to meet them all. I need a royal guard."

Ianto tapped his finger on the table as he listened, his eyes watching Rhys squirm. He was not going to like this, was he.

"I have groups sorted to travel with those from the other three lands with Gray going for her parentals but the fourth…they insist it be Mara Shadow Guards and...well … their highest ranking ranger we have is you Captain." She glanced up furtively, "I need someone to represent us that knows them and their…peculiarities."

Ianto leaned back as he processed, "Mara. A delegation of Mara are coming for a meeting and you need me to…chaperone them?"

"The royal family" she sighed, "for the first time they have agreed to leave their land and travel here, out of respect for Jasmine's failing health. They will need shade, a lot of it as you know your kind are not agreeable to this heat."

"Especially with mother's fat arse" Ianto muttered as he glared at Myfanwy who seemed to be laughing.

"Excuse me?" the queen frowned with confusion.

"My mother. The queen" Ianto repeated himself, "Surely Rhys has told you. I was her son before she cast me out. Crown prince and all that happy shit."

"Ah… Ianto is a full blood high born Mara … the crown Prince of the head royals" Rhys said calmly, "Yes. Now I've told her."

Ianto groaned as he stood to reach for a sandwich, "Really? You brought her here to ask me to protect my own kin and never thought to warn her there is bad blood between us? Oh Rhys, you dingbat."

Rhys shrugged with a silly grin, "Ah…oops?"

Ianto looked at Myfanwy who was stretching a wing like she was not listening and frowned again, he had not frowned so much in years and he knew he was going to frown a lot more.

"Well … who am I to deny my queen" he finally agreed, "If I do not have to see him, do not have to speak to her. What a mess, stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"I do hope Jack is the rock due to that hard head" she said softy and Ianto laughed.

"Oh no … not a rock. The crown jewel madam" Ianto flopped in this chair, "Damn it all to the seventh level of hell. If I do not get the urge to kill her myself…I will protect the Mara queen but I warn you she is wily and cunning. Do not trust her pretty words, my father has his entire life and she rules his kingdom as her own, even with her lower bloodline. He didn't even defend me when she cast me out, you know why?"

"No"

"My betrothed was unchaste, sparked by another and the shame drove her mad. She lashed out and blamed ne for not being loving enough to attract Lisa's love." Ianto explained, "To see her, to even look at her will hurt. My own mother, making me an Unwanted for being a disappointment to her."

The old queen was horrified as she looked at the man who had not aged a day since she had first met him, and she knew her son's ability to remain young was down to him as well. How could a mother turn her face from her own son?

She now knew she had miscalculated many things and wondered if Jack knew the man he loved was high born.

In another world they might have been wed.

What a mess.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ianto stepped out in the tunic of a ranger, the pale lilac and grey making him appear as a shadow, perfect for hiding in the wings of his beasts and he smiled at them as he walked towards Myfanwy, "come on then. Goat Face went this morning with the chickens, the farmer glad of the extra milk and this place has enough enchantments to protect it that it might crumble with the weight if I offer another."

He slid onto his love, bareback as she hated the confinement of bridle and saddle as much as he and she shot up into the air, heading for the men assembling in the field outside the keep, Theo keeping up with ease now his wing had healed at a crooked but manageable angle.

They landed and Rhys grinned as he watched Ianto slide down, several riders stepping back with alarm as the huge red dragon towered over their smaller ones and Theo then thumped down without fanfare to clack as well.

"See?" one whispered "Told you, he's the one with two shadows."

Ianto looked at the young rider, probably the last intake Rhys was trying not to kill and smiled softly, "Hello there. This is Myfanwy and wee Theo there bites. I am your captain for this mission and if you fuck with me or my birds she will eat you, OK?"

Sniggering.

"I will be referred to as Captain, Ianto or Boss. Do not call me sir and if anyone…anyone tries to give me title I will cut your tongue out. OK?" Ianto said in the same pleasant voice, "We go to meet the royal group from the Vale. Let's be professional and remember we are not under her rule so we represent the king here…. Not her. Any of her men give you shit, put them on their arses, I do not care."

Smiles as they saw he was not going to be a ponce and they all nodded, "Boss!"

Ianto nodded. "Right, saddle up."

They rode, swooping low and reaching the gates to settle and wait for the royal carriage to appear, the gates usually only a one way trip enchanted and glowing to show this was an exemption. The carriage was huge and he felt a twinge in his lower gut as he saw a little face peering out.

Mica.

Myfanwy felt his alarm and moved back, letting Theo step in front so he was not visible to those inside end he cursed softly as he knew Rhiannon must be there as well, his idea to be just another solider gone as he now knew the little imp would find him in five seconds flat, her favourite uncle. Gods, she had probably already recognised Myfanwy.

He sighed.

Best get on with this bullshit then, telling himself it was for Jack after all and the treaty.

The doors opened and Mica was first out, David following with a look of distain, "It's so hot and where are the trees?"

"There are trees little highness" Rhys answered with a grin, "But lots of this flat stuff they call plains. I guess because it is pretty plain to look at. Good grazing for the flocks though."

David looked at Rhys and smiled as he recognised one of the men his uncle had alswyas had with him, "Hello Rhys."

"Hello Davy boy"

"Rhys! Hey me old china" Johnny boomed as he clambered out and turned to help his wife down, then mother-in-law who stood looking around with interest, finally the king who leaned against the carriage with a look of doom.

"Right. Hot. Boring. All the things I said this land would be" he sighed.

Ianto felt annoyance at his father for trashing Jack's kingdom, it had a lot to offer even it is was not all woods and shadow. He motioned to Rhys who blinked and then said "Oh yeah. A tent is being put up for you to have a rest before we trudge on."

"Oh gods, how much farther" the queen groaned and then it happened, the little imp sliding around the dragons to peer at them and then she saw a bareback rider sitting a huge ruby red and she screamed with glee.

"Uncle Ianto!" she ran for Myfanwy who tuned and knelt in a fluid movement so Ianto could dismount and catch the little girl flinging herself at the dragon with abandon, "Oh uncle there you are you naughty man"

Ianto clutched her with delight as her warm blood sang to his and for a moment he was high born again, powerful and fulfilled, her tears wet as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Hello kitty cat" he sighed, pulling back to stroke her face.

"You are hairy" she laughed, "like a doggie. Why?"

"Because I was too busy to shave" he answered with amusement, still a little spitfire, "What about this dress. What are you trying to be? A clown bird?"

She laughed as she slapped at him, the movement to slip her to his hip so familiar as held her and turned to find Rhiannon in front to him with her face glowing with delight "Ianto. It is you. I had hoped you were here, that you…survived. Look at you, so handsome."

"Hello highness" he grimaced now resigned to the fact that he was no longer high born and he bowed as she spun to glare at her mother, then turned back.

"Please don't bow to me brother"

The riders around them reared back with shock as she curtsied to her would-be once upon a time future king.

Cat out of bag, eh?


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ianto managed to extract himself and hide behind Theo as he cursed a storm and Rhys found him there "Not too bad. You didn't kill anyone."

Ianto snorted, "I don't' know, day is still young my friend."

"Ianto"

Ianto straightened then slowly turned to face his father, the tears on his face a surprise as the king rushed to embrace him, "there you are. Oh boy, there you are. Ianto, were did you go, I was so afraid for you, my little munchkin. Oh Cariad."

"Da"

"I am sorry, I should have stood up to her that day, I was as shocked as you by her violence, please forgive me" he begged "Ianto, my love, please. She never denounced you publically, she acted in anger and by the morn she had rescinded it, she even publically wished Lisa well. By the time we discovered that you had left it was too late to catch you. Please, you are still my son."

Ianto shook his head, "I was her son. You are but her husband Da."

"Now you sound like you sister with her anger" the king snorted, "Yes, I let her away with things, yes I am weak but I do love her. Rare to find someone to bind with when high born, someone to call love. Darling, you were born of that love, please believe she loves you for all her bullshit and bluster she mourns her action that day. Please, she has cast for you … offered rewards, I never thought you had come this far. My gods, you crossed under the gate!"

"I would have run off the edge of the worlds if I could to escape the shame of her hate" Ianto looked at his boots and another sigh had him looking up, his mother's shoulders sagging as she stood with her hand on Theo looking at him.

"I hurt you so dreadfully, and in so doing I hurt myself. I am now held by that. Ianto, I am sorry. As with all things, I cannot un-ripple the pond." She shook her head, "I tried, I did."

"Moth…. Your majesty. We have a ride ahead of us so I suggest we prepare to depart" he said as he turned away, unable to discern if she were telling the truth or playing her games, "Please… please do not touch my dragons the bond tickles."

She looked at the black with surprise, "but you have Myfanwy."

"I have two" Ianto said flatly, "I can control both."

"Both" he king whispered, "No. The prophecy for the shadow king…. No. You? you have two dragon? Have you tried more?"

Ianto turned and started to walk away, "We depart in five."

They sat in the carriage glaring into space as they now knew the one that had been cast aside was the one they had been existing for … the one who came once every five millennia, the Shadow King who could command dragon he was not bonded to, said to be fierce and unstoppable. Able to call the entire flock to his will in battle.

"Coincidence" she finally said, "Not true. I mean … it's centuries old. No. Coincidence."

"Don't you hope so" Rhiannon muttered angrily, "Shame if the word got back that you had cast out the True King of the Vale."

"Rhia!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto flew above them, Theo alongside to double the shade below and Ianto knew his mother must be feeling the heat most of all, her dislike for the sun causing discomfort in this realm, for he had taken some time to acclimatise to it himself.

They reached the castle and he hung back, unable to enter for fear that Jack might be there. It was hard enough to be this close, his heart pounding with pain. So much stress.

"You gonna stay out here all night?" Rhys asked and Ianto poked his tongue at him.

"I will enter once they have gone inside" Ianto conceded, "I take it my berth is still there?"

Rhys looked uncomfortable, then nodded, "Er…yeah. It is, the two stalls will be emptied and cleaned for the birds."

"Ta" Ianto nodded as he wondered why Rhys had gone weird and he wondered if someone had redecorated it bright pink or something, with his luck anything is possible.

Dusk and he turned to the two dragon who were squabbling about something, "Come on you two. Cut that out. It's been a decade, bound to smell a bit different, yeah? Come on, let's get something to eat and some shuteye. Tomorrow is a brand new day, gods help us."

They entered the stables and Ianto noted most did not turn to acknowledge him and it felt a bit strange but he took comfort in the fact these newbies did not know their once prince walked amongst them.

No doubt his shame still lingered in that realm and as he helped the dragon to their stalls and noted the nice clean straw as he made a mental note to thank Rhys for his kindness.

Then he entered his own berth and stood looking at it.

It was like he had never left.

One of Jack's tunics on the back of a chair so if he sleepwalked in he could still exit presentable.

Jack.

Ianto picked up the garment surprised to smell him on it and closed his eyes.

So close yet a life away.


	6. Chapter 6

6

The shadow riders enjoyed the feast laid out for them, everyone happy to celebrate as three other kingdoms joined for the summit and Ianto hung back as unfamiliar faces filled the stables, then he looked up to find one in the doorway of his berth, "You have this to yourself?"

"I snore" Ianto said blandly and the man blinked, then snorted as he took the hint that Ianto was not looking for company. He wondered how many more might wish to join with him, the others mostly unchaste and debouched as there was no need to keep up such rules once they were abandoned.

Ianto was tired, not wanting to take part in the madness and he took to his bed with the door closed, soon asleep as were his dragon.

.

.

.

.

.

He woke to arms rummaging around and soft mutterings as the bed dipped and his first reaction was to swing out, yelling his chaste status but then he got a waft of familiar scent and was lost, pulling Jack into his arms and holding him as the king muttered in his sleep and nuzzled into him.

Ianto held him through the night his own heart beating so fast as Jack's leg moved between his thighs and he struggled to control the urge to kiss him. Ianto was finally drifting when Jack grunted and reared back, striking him as he roared that this was his bed damn it and he didn't ask for a warmer.

Ianto hit the floor as he struggled from the bedding, clambering back to hold his shoulder with shock, Jack still rousing to bellow again and then he looked across the bed at the man staring at him, the beard and long hair fooling many but not the one who knew Ianto's eyes like they were the inside of his eyelids.

"Ianto?"

"Sir"

Jack's face lit up as he laughed, now clambering across the bed to seize Ianto and pull him into his embrace, "Ianto, oh Ianto, I can't believe it's you. Oh gods, I've missed you."

Ianto finally gave in and held him back, nuzzling his hair as he revelled in his smell, their bond slamming home with such force both men groaned softly, sitting in the bed without letting go.

"Oh Ianto" Jack sighed, "I've missed your smell."

Ianto pulled back, his hands soothing Jack's tears, "How is she?"

"Failing" Jack said softly, "they say there is nothing more they can do. It is a matter of time, she is being stoic about it but … I fear the loss of her. I don't … I don't love her as I love you but we have a love, a friendship and we have reined together … when Daddy handed the crown over I was so alone and unready for the weight of it. I wanted you so bad."

"I am sorry Jack, I promised your mother I would stay away, we agreed it was for the best. If I had stayed we all know you would not have formed a bond with her. That was needed to create a spark." Ianto sighed, "And two. Two sweetling?"

"They are adorable" Jack gushed, "You will love them…you are staying now right? Ianto? You will stay?"

"I do not know Cariad" Ianto sighed, "Let's just see how we go yeah?"

Jack nodded as he clutched at Ianto then grinned, "So. This is the hairy version is it? Very wild."

Ianto smiled softly, unable to be angry with the man as their bond hummed softly and he sighed, reaching out to stroke his face.

Why not.

Ianto kissed him.

.

.

.

..

Ianto was still feeling weird, Jack having left to get ready for the morning meal and he turned when he heard shuffling and glared as Rhys who was slipping into the room with something familiar on his arm.

"And why pray tell are you carrying the colours of the Mara?"

"Er… your sister called me to her chambers and asked me to bring these to you so you can sit with her?" Rhys grimaced and Ianto glowered at him, "Aw, come on Ianto. Something is going on in there, apparently your Da is renouncing the Unwanted Status of anyone who passed through the gates as we speak."

"What?" Ianto gaped with horror.

"You heard me, your mother is livid but smiling that sweet 'gonna stomp you later' smile she has as he loudly tells everyone that they need to stop turning family away out of anger." Rhys grinned "So…your highness, gonna wear your colours again?"

Rhys nodded at the plain lavender and grey of the rider's garb Ianto was putting on then laid out the emerald green tights and cherry red tunic of his people, the golden brocade shining as he looked furtive, then placed the crown down as well.

"And… Rhia just happened to have my things?" Ianto sighed.

"Well … maybe she carried them with her for comfort?" Rhys shrugged looking around for inspiration.

"My crown I might believe…but my tunic?" Ianto laughed softly, "You are a terrible liar. She had this in mind and has been working on me Da for the last decade, needling and pushing until they exploded at one another. You don't know me sister like I do. Gods save me, I'm royalty again."

Rhys nodded as he watched Ianto finger the fabric.

Gods he hopes he puts it on.

The plan had taken a while to nut out across the gates.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Rhys and Andy were standing with some other riders when Ianto finally emerged in the finery of his family and more than one rider sat with a thud of incredulity as the princely crown shone from the dark locks.

"What!" Rhys snorted, "You guys forgot who he was?"

Ianto stood in the clothing, his knee high boots shining and his face clean shaven, his hair held back by the crown of gold and emeralds, rubies and diamonds. He looked so fuckable a few wolf whistled as well, his bow to them showing that he did not mind as he knew full well they were all nervous now.

"So you can all see, I do have an arse" he presented it, people hooting with amusement as he defused the moment, then turned back to them, "Yes. I am royalty. Yes I am so fit I might break hearts just wafting through the keep, yes. This arse is chaste."

Everyone tittered as he pranced, "and …for anyone wondering …yes…I have kissed the king and he tastes divine."

Hooting as he poked his tongue out, the fake bravado hiding his fear as he got ready and then he nodded, Rhys an Andy falling into formation behind him as guards to one of royal blood and they strode out, people stopping to stare as he walked confidently with his guards and the Cook swore softly as she dropped a pan when Ianto entered the kitchens to pas though.

"Oi, oi Cookie" Ianto said calmly, nodding his head as he passed and she snorted, turning to her young charges.

"See that? Now that is edible sugar art!" she spluttered and Ianto hesitated at the doors, glancing at Rhys who pushed forward.

"Announcing the entrance of his royal highness, the crown prince of Mara, his royal highness Prince Ifan the Brave!" Rhys roared and Ianto entered hiding his horror at Rhys' theatrics and the first person he saw was Jack, his face pale and devoid of any emotion as he stared across the room at Ianto and Ianto bowed then moved to face his mother with his head held high.

"Hello son" she said shakily.

"Mother"

She looked at him, her face falling as she moved to seize him in a hug and she whispered "Forgive me."

He sighed, letting her have her moment of public atonement knowing this was all for show and he decided it didn't matter he would give her the moment to save face…. The same one she had turned from him.

He stepped back, "You look well Mama, a beauty that none can compare to."

She smiled as she canted her head to accept the compliment, looking more like his sister than his mother.

Ianto glanced again at Jack and then knew what he must do, moving across the room with his hand outstretched and Jack seized it, pulling him into his side as he hissed "You have got to be shitting me."

"You think I enjoy this? Look how tight these bloody pants are" Ianto snarled back under his breath while smiling politely as those all approaching to greet him.

"Right, test me now" Jack retorted, "I had no idea you could even breathe in tights like that…mind you… I am not complaining but I cannot wait until you walk away and let me follow… your highness."

"Still incorrigible then" Ianto said with amusement, seeking another look at his love who had not aged a day, "Shit, the bond really worked. You've not aged."

"No … hard to hide. I gave up in the end, look at me, not aged a day. What did you do?" Jack asked.

"Told you. Bonded. We are almost immortal, those of us true blood. You and I share the bond, therefore you share my life. You die, I die. That goes both ways… I live…you live. Could be several centuries … my grandfather was eight hundred and something when he fell from his dragon drunk and broke his neck, they lamented losing such a young king."

Jack sighed, "Shame Jasmine does not have that luxury."

"I am sorry, our bond is so rare and definitely not something advised but of it were possible I would extend it to her...for you." Ianto shook his head, "I would like to see her, I think in the end we understood one another, after a fashion."

"I think she would like that" Jack smiled, "By gods. Did you know that in another life we might have been promised? Imagine if all this time we could have been together."

"The Gods can be cruel" Ianto nodded, then his face changed as a little girl ran into the room, her face full of glee. She saw the two men and ran for then yelling with her arms up as a nanny ran after her cursing softly.

"Kellie!" Jack scolded, "Did you run away again did you?"

The child slipped past him and seized Ianto's' leg, looking up at the handsome man with such long pretty hair, the flecks of gold from the sun in the dark brown making it appear as if about to flame. Ianto bent down and picked up the little girl, feeling her firm little body and the child grabbed for his crown as Ianto laughed, letting it slide from his hair and he knelt with the child on his bent knee, helping her adjust it for the smaller head.

"Hold on ya maniac" Ianto sniggered "So much like your father, you are. I have to pinch the back to shorten….there. Let's see, there we are fairy princess."

Little Kellie squealed as she looked for a mirror and Ianto held her up, walking to one so the child could preen.

"Looks so fine" Ianto crooned, "Beautiful young princess."

Jack was undone, watching the two beam at one another totally unaware the entire room was watching as they bonded. Jack saw something he had always wished for and he glanced over at Rhiannon as he saw her flash of pleasure.

Ianto would not return to his little home in the mountains for some time.

He was where he belonged.

With the king.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Jasmine was sitting up in the bed, frail and delicate in the white bedding and she watched the handsome man entering with her daughter on his hip and for a moment she was confused, "Ianto?"

"Yes your majesty" Ianto answered and she gasped as he answered.

"Oh by the gods, Ianto is that you? Look at you, no older than Jack has grown." She smiled, reaching out a hand, "Come. I owe you so much, my family exists due to the sacrifice you made. And this new one, you know we named him for you?"

"Yes" Ianto felt such sorrow seeing her more fragile than he had thought, closer to the veil that he wanted and he sat, taking a delicate hand in his own and pushing affection as she sighed and relaxed.

"I don't know what you are doing but thank you, the pain eases when you do that" she smiled and reached her other hand to touch his face, "So handsome, this man who my husband loves."

"And he loves you too" Ianto whispered.

"I know, yet in his sleep it is you he seeks, going to that room where he can no longer smell you" she sighed, "you gave me space to keep him and I thank you. Now I must let him go, he must release me to let me travel across the bridge to the new world beyond the veil. Ianto… I know you love him. I know… I …"

"Easy" Ianto rose with concern as she coughed and lost her voice, little Kellie slipping from his lap to run and play and she smiled, settling once more as he offered her a sip of water.

"I feel it will be soon" she whispered, "Please … he needs you as he never has before. Please, he will live such a long life on his own without me, he is bonded to you and will not accept another. Please, I asked for you to leave for the betterment of our people…now…now I ask you to stay for the betterment of our king."

She coughed some more and Ianto tried to soothe some more, not sure how to proceed.

"If you had not left, he would never have loved me enough for those babies to be made, now I must be the one to go…please Ianto. He needs someone to rule with, he will not choose another, please" she begged her hand crushing his as she stared into his lilac rinted grey eyes, those flecks of gold almost hypnotic as she whispered, "My gods you are handsome."

"The gods are strange. Were it not for Lisa's indiscretion I would not had fled my own lands to come here, would not now be here with you. Had I not fled this place you would not have the children that now need me to help ensure their kingdom" Ianto sighed, "This is like some horrible dramatic novel my sister used to swoon to."

She laughed, the effort making her cough some more as she clutched at him, "But in a novel I would have died under the wheels of a carriage or be eaten by a dragon or something, Jack holding me in his arms as he declared his love. Oh Ianto, please. Love him, love my children. Both kingdoms will be joined, the strength..."

"Stop, you are making yourself weak, stop" Ianto begged, "You know as well as I that the moment he saw me it was all undone. I am royalty, I can openly wed him after you are gone. Your children will be raised as mine, the gifts I could not give him. Rest, know that you had him first. I am still chaste, all this time you have had his body and his love. You have given him children, something else I can never do. Rest, be happy knowing I forgive you and I accept that you forgive me."

She smiled as she settled and seemed to wilt, starting to drift off to sleep and he kissed her forehead as he rose and turned to find Jack standing behind him, his face streaked with tears.

Ianto could not kiss him in this room.

Her room.

He led Jack to the hallway not caring who saw as he pulled Jack into his arms and kissed him with a thirst that might never be quenched, the deed done and the promise made. Jasmine would die this night, her job done as she smiled at the closed door and knew Jack was being comforted by the only one he would accept in his bed. Her children would know the love of two parentals, one who even had dragon to protect them hopefully to encourage those in the other realms to see that this one was strong.

She had ensured the future of her people.

He had forgiven her.


	9. Chapter 9

9

The nanny entered and hesitated, the bottle in her hand as she watched the king snore by the fire.

"Give it to me"

She spun to find the handsome young Mara prince standing near the crib, his hand held out for the bottle, "He slumbers, as does Jazzy. Let them sleep, I fear the gods are coming and she will leave before dawn ... he will need his strength."

His voice was musical and he was so handsome that she felt her knees going weak as she curtsied and handed the bottle over, stepping back to watch him scoop the baby up and walk to the warmth of the other chair to settle and feed him, a tiny hand waving and then gripping his wrist as the baby boy stared up with wonder as well.

"Hello scamp" Ianto whispered, "It's OK."

She turned to the bed and found the queen awake, watching with something akin to adoration on her face, a tear threatening as she watched Ianto tend her baby, his gentle voice starting to trill in song and she sighed softly.

There.

What she had needed to know.

Her children would be loved, safe and one day would rule.

Jack stirred and sat up rubbing his eyes, Ianto seeing Jasmine's face and he whispered, "Go to her, she wanes."

Jack rushed over to sit on the bed and gather her into his arms, their love not a raging fire but had become a comfortable warmth of sorts and now he knew he was blessed as she smiled across the room to Ianto and laid her head to Jack's chest and breathed her last, the rattle making him still with horror.

Just like that.

No fan fare.

No last words.

She simply let go.

.

.

.

.

.

Dawn brought the mournful toll of bells across the land as the news travelled, their beautiful queen was gone and Ianto stood in the balcony looking down at the crowds assembling with the baby in his arms, he turned to find Jack there with his arm sliding around his waist from behind.

"Vultures" he hissed, "come to drink and be merry around her pyre."

"Hush" Ianto answered softly, "Some do come to mourn. She did touch many with her beauty. Let's not forget she is the mother of the next king here."

"He likes you" Jack smiled at his little son who blinked up at him.

"And I like him, after helping raise the two beasts my sister pushed out it is nice to have one that doesn't scream bloody murder each time it wakes up" Ianto smiled, "Mimi was a horrible baby."

"Time is different" Jack said softly, "My children will grow, become and die… we will see it all."

Ianto turned to face him, "and we shall endure, rule and love."

Jack smiled as he let the warmth of his love comfort, "Still chaste?"

"You ask such a thing" Ianto snorted as he turned to watch dragons approaching, "You know my heart only beats for you."

Jack hid his delight as he glanced back to see Kellie sitting behind a potted plant, "Sweetling?"

"Ignore her, she is stalking me" Ianto said calmly, "I think she want to steal my crown. Beast of a crown stealer that one."

The child smiled softly as she nodded and Jack found that comforting as well, her tears when told her mama was gone dried as she was already looking to the new day. And the pretty man with the crown and lilac eyes.

"Come on, a time of mourning ahead" Ianto sighed as he turned to face Jack, the little boy yawning sleepily.

"Then … a time of change" Jack said softly, "The two realms joining, this will either please my mother no end or drive yours to spontaneously combust."

"To be honest Cariad, I don't care which. She has no control over me now" Ianto shrugged, "I can live only for your heartbeat."

"How can you say such a thing" Jack whispered as he moved in close, finally able to touch the pert rump of his beloved, "With children near, you proposition me, my dear wife just departed."

"Oh for the love of gods, you are going to be a problem aren't you" Ianto scowled, then smiled and the sun shone once more.

Jack knew it was going to be OK.

Ianto always knew what to do.

.

.

.

.

Whew…. I made it. So ends part 2. No idea when the next part will be done ... will post when completed as I have these first two. I hope the mass dump suits.


End file.
